


tooth decay

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a beautiful day</p>
            </blockquote>





	tooth decay

Sugar stands on her own two feet by herself. She spins and spins and spinspinspins until her vision blurs.  
She giggles as she starts to tilt over. Gentle and steady hands catch her before she falls. The Queen murmurs concern into her ear. She plants a kiss on her majesty's lips. It's sticky and sweet. She thinks she still has some candy in her mouth. She brushes away the Queen's hands, and continues to spin.  
A moment later, the Queen slowly, almost hesitantly, joins her.  
Sugar smiles. It's a beautiful day.


End file.
